


The Chase

by allebiouqruop



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Eat The Rude, Scenting Lecter, Short work, babble, harlot gypsy woman, inky black swirly doom, sniffy boo, spilled ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allebiouqruop/pseuds/allebiouqruop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble babble flirting scents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hannibal/etc.

His gaze was predatory and sinful as he passed through the herd, mind sprinting and driving onward. His most powerful sense pulled him left, a faint scent flirting with him fleetingly. Glinting raven hair glowed with an electric blue halo as she pranced by him, barely bouncing off his elbow. A weak apology left her pale lips and he drank her in quickly, chin lifting minutely to catch her scent. Voila.

He did not know her name and she did not give him the opportunity before she had gone on the wind again, drifting. His attempts to recapture her were derailed by weaving acquaintances greeting him boldly. When he had freed himself, he could not grasp her or her intoxicating smell at all. A glance left met the departing swish of her dress. Moving shoulders revealed swirling strands of wispy ink. Reflections off wine glasses depicted a blurred phantom by the dance floor. Each time he gave chase, he was not swift enough.

A heavy sigh escaped him, unbidden, as he worked his way from the crowd. He left and was nearly before his car from autopilot before he noticed something strange. Tied elegantly around his door handle was a black scarf. After carefully checking his surroundings and assuring himself alone, he approached his vehicle. Once untied, he brought the smooth material closer and inhaled deeply.

_Voila._


End file.
